The Ghost Behind the Mask
by sombreromoustache
Summary: Before the happiest day of her life, Korra is visited by who she considered her greatest threat.
1. Chapter 1

"Do you, Korra, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? For better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish?"

"I do,"

"And do you, Asami, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? For better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish?"

"I do,"

"Then, by the power invested in me, Korra. You may kiss the bride," Tenzin watched Korra pucker her lips and moving to Asami's face.

Korra opened her eyes and seeing Asami so close made her hand start twitching, and her face's color went to a bright shade of red.

"THAT WAS A GREAT REHEARSAL, RIGHT TENZIN!?" Korra stopped Asami and turned to Tenzin.

"We're not gonna kiss?" Asami asked in dismay.

Tenzin looked at Korra nodding her head in disagreement, "You'll have plenty of time to kiss her when the wedding is over. Besides you can handle it. I didn't kiss Pema our entire wedding until we completed our vows," Tenzin proclaimed.

"Believe him. He refused every time I wanted to kiss him," Pema groaned.

"I think Korra and I can wait until our wedding kiss," Asami sighed.

Korra looked at her fiance and sighed, "Yeah, we'll be fine until tonight."

"But in all seriousness, Korra, Asami. You both did wonderfully in rehearsal,"

"Thank you, Tenzin," Korra bowed with a fist in her palm to Tenzin.

"Again, we appreciate you marrying us," Asami bowed to Tenzin as well.

"It is my greatest pleasure to marry you, Korra. Now," Tenzin turned to a buffet being prepared for the wedding, "Lunch break!"

As Tenzin walked to the food, Asami and Korra looked at each other. Looking into her green eyes, Korra's hand started twitching.

"Um, I'm gonna go change into something I don't mind getting food on. See you in ten minutes?" Korra asked nervously.

"Uh, sure-

"Great! See you then!" Korra walked away from Asami to a doorway.

* * *

Korra closed the door behind her and took a deep breath and leaned against the door, and slid down to the floor. She brought her knees to her chest, and her hands started twitching again when she thought about Asami.

"Ugh, why am I so nervous around her now?" she put her face to her knees and sighed.

"Hello. Avatar,"

Korra sprung when she heard that voice, "Who's there?"

"I am the solution,"

"I'm saving you for last, and you'll get your duel, and I will destroy you,"

"The revolution has begun,"

"I told you I would destroy you,"

"Where are you?!" Korra shouted.

Standing before her, was Amon, the Equalist leader.

Korra immediatley blasted Fire at him bringing steam into the room, "How are you still alive?!"

"Ideas never die, you take them with you to the grave," Amon emerged from the steam.

"Are you?"

"Dead? As a matter of fact, I still am," Amon answered from behind his mask.

"And why are you here?"

"I've come to haunt you, Avatar,"

* * *

"What? Why?" Korra demanded.

Amon stuck his hand through Korra's forehead, "If I had the power, I would end your life. However, as a spectre, I obviously don't have that ability"

"So what are you going to do?" Korra asked nervously.

"I already told you, I'm going to haunt you,"

Korra blinked at the ghost in her changing room, "No I meant specifically, what are you gonna do to me?"

"I, don't know. I just know that, I'm going, to haunt you," Amon answered.

"You have no plan, for me, do you?"

"Avatar Korra, I spent years of my life preparing for the Equalist Revolution in Republic City. I have not spent years of my afterlife planning my vengeance on you,"

Korra tilted her head at the ghost in confusion, "So you've done nothing these last five years?"

"You have no right to criticize me, Avatar. For three years, you disappeared,"

"And when I came back, I stopped Kuvira. The day you come back and you just spout quotes at me!" Korra walked to the chair in front of a mirror and turned her back to Amon.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Amon yelled at her.

"Oh I'm sorry, Ghost Amon! What are you gonna do about it?!"

"That hurt and you know it," Amon looked at the sulking Avatar, "What's wrong, Avatar?"

"Why do you care?"

"Since I have no effect on the physical world, I have nothing else to do," Amon walked beside, "Now tell me, Avatar. What troubles you?"

Korra took a deep breath and exhaled, "In case you couldn't tell, I'm getting married to Asami."

"Congratulations, Avatar," Amon bowed to her, "Marriage is a wonderful thing to be blessed with."

"Yeah, well. If it's so wonderful, why am I so nervous?" thinking about Asami made her hand twitch, "I'm the Avatar. I've taken on a giant robot with a Spirit weapon, the Red Lotus, a Dark Avatar-

"Me," Amon added.

"Yeah, the Equalist Revolution,"

Amon appeared in Korra's reflection, "The Avatar's duty is to keep the world in balance. There is nothing written that the Avatar is fearless."

"So, it's... I can't believe I'm taking advice from you but, it's ok for me to be nervous about my wedding?"

"It's an emotion, one that all humans have," Amon removed his mask and showed his face to her, "Don't think you are so different from another, Avatar.".

Korra looked at the former anti-bender and thought about his words.

"Korra are you coming to lunch?" Asami asked after knocking on the door.

"Um, yeah! Amon my way!" Korra answered back.

"Hilarious, Avatar," Korra turned and looked for the phantom, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Korra shrugged and slipped on more casual clothes before walking out of her dressing room.

Korra joined Asami and walked with her to the buffet, "Were you talking to someone?" Asami asked.

"Just someone I used to know," Korra held her fiance's hand with no fear.


	2. Chapter 2

Korra walked with Asami to the main hall and sat at the lunch table hand in hand.

"How are you feeling Korra? About tonight?" Tenzin asked.

"I feel great about it. I think it's going to go amazing," Korra smiled at Asami and then started chowing down on her food.

"As long as I'm together with Korra, I don't think it could matter," Asami winked at Korra.

"AWWWW KORRA'S BLUSHING! LOOK! SHE'S BLUSHING, SHE'S BLUSHING!" Ikki bounced her seat.

"Ikki leave Korra alone," Pema scolded her, "She's nervous about today."

"No it's ok, Pema. I'm going to get some fresh air, will that be alright?" Korra asked Asami.

"It'll be fine, go relax," Asami encouraged her, "I don't want you stressed out tonight."

Korra stepped away from the hall and walked on the balcony on Air Temple Island.

She took a deep breath and exhaled, "You're ok. You can do this, just gotta deal with today, and you can live the rest of your life in happiness."

"I trust you're relaxing yourself?"

Korra looked up and jumped to the sight of Amon's mask, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Haunting you," Amon answered, "I thought I established this relationship."

"You mean you're not gonna leave me alone!?"

"You ruined my plans for taking over Republic City. I'm still mad about that,"

"THAT WAS FIVE YEARS AGO! GET OVER IT!"

"I can hold a grudge for a very long time,"

"You're lucky you're a ghost or else you would be getting married to the ground!"

Meelo watched Korra yelling at the air and shrugged, "Korra's going crazy. This wedding is taking its toll."

"Can you at least explain what you want right now?!" Korra demanded

"Are you annoyed?" Amon asked.

"Yes,"

"Then I'm getting what I want,"

Korra blasted fire at the phantom, but being a ghost Amon was unaffected by the heat, "I commend you Avatar. I think I felt some of that heat."

"Can you please disapear for now? I don't need people freaking out over a ghost,"

"Avatar, I'm only visible to you," Amon explained.

"What, why?"

"So people seeing you screaming and bending at nothing would think you're crazy,"

"If you were still alive, I would take your mask and throw it out there!"

"If I was alive I would take your bending away," Amon warned Korra.

"Oh bite me, Equalist leader!"

* * *

Tenzin, Jinora, Ikki, Pema, Meelo, and Asami watched Korra yelling at the air, "I told you guys she was going to crazy."

Asami took a deep breath and turned away, "I'm going to start working on my makeup. Tenzin, can you see what's wrong with Korra."

"Gladly," Tenzin walked onto the balcony and stood by Korra, "Korra, what are you doing?"

Korra stopped her antics and turned to her airbending master, "Tenzin! How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough to be worried,"

"Well well. If it isn't Aang's son," Amon noted and walked to the Airbender, "Hey, Korra look."

Amon put his fingers through Tenzin's nose, and put his arm through him. Korra watched the ghost's actions with horror on her face.

"Korra. Korra! Are you listening to me?" Tenzing snapped his fingers in Korra's face.

"Um, yeah! I'm listening!" Korra tried to keep all of her attention on Tenzin.

"No you're not," Amon took his mask and put it over Tenzin's face, "This world needs equalization. All benders and non-benders will be made equal, by becoming airbenders."

Tenzin was going on about he was worried about Korra's health but saw her staring at his face, "What are you looking at? Is there something on my face?" Tenzin touched his face looking for what was distracting her.

"It's nothing just stand over here," Korra moved Tenzin away from Amon, "Now what were you saying?"

Tenzin was perplexed but he continued talking to her, "As I was saying, I'm worried about your recent behavior."

While Korra listened to Tenzin, Amon walked behind him and pretended to take his bending away, "This remind you of anything, Avatar?"

"Will you quit it?!" Korra yelled at Amon.

"Quit what? Trying to help you?" Tenzin grew annoyed with Korra.

"No, I'm talking to Amon!"

"Amon isn't here! Korra!" Tenzin grabbed her arm, "If you're not going to take this seriously for yourself, at least take it seriously for Asami! This isn't just your happiest day of your life!"

Tenzin walked away back into the Air Temple, leaving Korra alone with the phantom.

"Well, I don't know what he's upset about," Amon remarked.

"You better leave, or I swear-

Amon pushed his hand through Korra's face, "Or you'll do what?"

"I'LL- I'LL! AHHH!" Korra screamed and stormed off.

"I'm still haunting you, you're aware of that right?"


	3. Chapter 3

Mako entered the Air Bender Temple and wandered around the wedding reception area, "Huh. Guess I missed lunch."

He looked up at Tenzin storming from outside, "I can't believe she would even say that!"

"Tenzin, what's wrong?"

"It's Korra, she's been acting crazy all morning. Just now she was spouting something about Amon!"

"Amon? Why was she saying something like that?"

"Who knows?!" Tenzin rubbed his temples, "I'm going to meditate, so I can get some peace before this wedding happens. I, don't have anything for you to do however, so. You can hang out here. Unless you want to meditate with me?"

"I think I'll pass on that,"

"Alright, have it your way," Tenzin walked away from Mako to meditate on another side of the island.

Mako sighed and looked at the wedding alter, "So they're getting married. That's great."

* * *

Korra sat on the cliff of the island meditating, "There is no ghost haunting you. It's all in your head."

"Silly, Avatar. I laugh at your attempt to ignore me out loud," Amon laughed at her.

"Why can't you leave me alone for one day?!"

"Korra, you act like I've been haunting you for years. I've only been haunting you for a week,"

Korra raised her eyebrows, "Wait a second. A week! It's only been an hour!"

"Yeah about that, I've been haunting you for the last week," Amon rubbed the back of his head, "I saw everything."

"You saw-

"And heard everything. Ironic, that that's going to haunt me for the rest of my afterlife,"

"I am this close to killing myself, so I can spend the rest of eternity teaching you new ways to feel pain!"

"Korra, I never knew you to be this dark,"

"And I never knew you would be this annoying as a ghost!"

"What are-

"And yes! I'm aware you're a ghost! I can't do anything about it! STOP REMINDING ME!" she screamed at the ghost, "Look, I'm messing up my own wedding with you around. Can you please just leave me alone for a while, at least until I'm married?"

"So when you're married, I can go back to haunting you?"

Korra's face flushed red, "Actually I think I'll need you to stop haunting me for a week. Maybe two."

"Two weeks? What kinda woman needs two weeks?"

"An insatiable woman. My kinda woman," the ghost of Amon disappeared, "HAH! Score one for the Avatar!"

* * *

Asami applied makeup to her face and rubbed her skin with the brushes when she heard a knock on her door, "Is that you Pema?"

"No, it's uh. Mako," Mako took a deep breath, "Can I come in?"

Asami exhaled, "You may."

Mako entered to room, "Hey. How have you been?"

"I've been fine. You?"

"Well, being Wu's bodyguard pays more now that he's a professional singer, so I've been pretty good," Mako sighed, "Unfortunately he's coming to the wedding."

"Oh," Asami debated with herself whether or not that was a good idea.

"Asami. I want to tell you that I'm sorry for what I did to you five years ago. I know I should have never cheated on you, and I regret doing it," Mako inhaled and exhaled, "But I am glad the way things turned out for you."

"Is that the only reason you're here, Mako? To apologize to me for what you did five years ago?"

"Well, yeah. And to get rid of any bad blood between us. I just want to get that out of our lives," Mako explained, "Can we do that?"

"Yeah. We can forget about that and move on," she looked at his arm, "How's your arm?"

"Oh yeah! I can finally use lightning again! Everything's back to normal with it,"

"That's great!"

Though a good start, the two became awkward again, "Um, Tenzin said something was up with Korra. You know what's wrong with her?"

"Ugh, she's been acting weird lately. I mean, I can understand if she's getting nervous. It's nerves right? But she said something about Amon, and. I don't understand,"

"That, is really weird,"

The door opened, "Ok Asami I have your makeup, MAKO! What bring you here?" Pema asked.

"Oh just talking to Asami," he answered.

"And leaving," she added.

"Yeah, leaving!"

Mako left and shut the door behind him, "No broken bones, no electrocution. Better than I expected.

Pema smiled at Asami, "So what were you and Mako talking about?"

"Oh about his arm, it's finally healed," Asami sat at her mirror, "So what is Korra doing now?"

"Last I heard, she was yelling at a cliff,"

"Was Tenzin at all like this during your wedding?"

"He didn't say anything about ghosts, but, about the same," Pema smiled at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Tenzin sat on the meditation grounds keeping his mind at peace, "Keep your mind at peace. This wedding is going to turn out fine. It's not going to be anything like Varrick's wedding."

He shivered from the memories of that night, when Varrick climbed on his father's statue, farting in its eyes.

"Relax. Keep calm. Nothing will be as bad as Varrick," Tenzin took deep breaths, "There, everything is at peace."

"HEY TENZIN!"

"If only for a moment. Bolin, you came early,"

"Yeah. I heard Mako came and I thought I should come early too!"

"Yes. You didn't bring anyone else with you?"

"No just me. I was actually wondering where Korra is,"

"She's somewhere yelling about Amon! If you can figure out what's wrong and fix it I'll-

"You'll do something for me?" Bolin was on his knees and a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes, anything! Now leave me to meditate!"

"You got it, Tenzin!" Bolin ran to find Korra.

Tenzin sat and began meditating, "Wait, I should've asked what Bolin wanted. No he couldn't want something ridiculous. Could he?"

* * *

Korra leaned against Naga at Air Temple Island's dock, "Only a few more hours, girl. And I'm going to be married to the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Oh Korra, you are so wonderful being married while I'm stuck being your pet, never finding my mate," Naga looked behind her and barked at the apparition.

"Amon-

"This is the fourth time I've shown up, and you're still going to act surprised? You'd think you get used to it by now, but nooooo," Amon snarked at the Avatar.

"You know what!? I'm not even going to talk to you! You can spend the rest of the afterlife being ignored!" Korra yelled at the ghost.

"Oh I'm so frightened! You know that's going to do nothing," Amon waited for her response, "Well I'll be there to annoy you when you're talking to someone."

Korra pretended the phantom wasn't there. She took Naga's brush and began brushing her mane, humming while she groomed her dog.

"Oh I see, you're ignoring me. Excellent Avatar. Following up with your plan, I commend you," the ghost clapped his hands passive-aggressively.

"Oh man Naga, I've been looking forward to this day for weeks!" Korra hugged her polar bear dog.

"Korra, I'm happy for you and I'm going to let you finish, but you ignoring me is starting to annoy me!"

"Naga did you hear something? I thought I heard something,"

"Now you're just being cruel,"

"Coming from the guy who took bending away from hundreds of people!"

"Are you still mad about that? Korra, you need to learn how to let go,"

"Do you want to go back to being ignored, Amon?"

"Please no, I'll be a good ghost,"

"You're darn right you'll be a good ghost," Korra turned back to brushing Naga, "So what did you want by the way?"

"To haunt you,"

"Is there anything else you could be doing besides haunting me!"

"No. Being a ghost limits my social skills," Amon looked at the ocean, "Curse you Tarrlok."

"How has he been?"

"I haven't seen him yet. So... dead. He's dead,"

"Oh. Well then. So when you said you saw everything you-

"HEY KORRA!" Bolin shouted at her.

"BOLIN!" she ran to the earthbender, holding him in the air.

"WHOA! You're stronger than before,"

"You want to see me lift Naga?"

"Won't that hurt her?"

Korra laughed at Bolin, 'It's good to see you again, what have you been up to?"

"Oh you know, helping Opal and the other Airbenders out," Bolin looked away from Korra, "So, I heard about you and Amon. Care to explain that?"

Korra's face became disheartened, and she sat on the edge of the dock, "Tenzin sent you here didn't he?"

"Actually I came looking for you, and I asked Tenzin, then he started yelling about you yelling about a ghost,"

"Did someone say ghosts?" Amon rose from the water.

"It's nothing important," Korra looked away at an offended Amon, "What did you need me for?"

He sat next to her, "Oh, I was actually looking for some advice," Bolin blushed and looked down at the water, "About Opal."

Korra turned to him and smiled, "Oh yeah how are you two!?"

"We're great, things are really great between us! Really, really great!"

"If I can be redundant, that's great!"

"Yeah, it is,"

Korra narrowed her eyes at the earthbender, "Is there something going on Bolin? Something you're not telling me?"

"Of course it's something he's not telling you. He hasn't told you," Amon chided her.

Korra gave the ghost a dirty look but turned to Bolin when he sighed, "Well. I had this plan where I was going to propose to Opal at your wedding, if that's ok with you?"

"Of course,"

"Alright, awesome. So I was going to propose to Opal during the wedding reception, but," Bolin's usually energetic face was now lifeless and cold, "But when I went to talk to Opal, I. I couldn't look at her or talk to her. It felt... awful."

"Bolin?"

"And what if I can't talk to her again? Korra, I love her. I love Opal more than anything in the world. But I don't know how I could live, not being able to look her again," Bolin slumped his head between his knees, "What do I do, Korra?"

Korra watched his friend slump over thinking to herself, "Ok, what do I say to him?"

"Tell him that it's ok to be nervous," she looked up at Amon, "But don't beat yourself up. If you find yourself in a hole, don't dig yourself deeper. Tell him that."

Korra nodded at him and turned to the earthbender, "Bolin, it's... ok to be nervous. You know. It's a natural thing," Korra sighed, "Just.. don't beat yourself up about this. You're just nervous about this, it's no reason to dig yourself a deeper hole than what you're in."

"So, I can be nervous around her?" Bolin asked.

"It is natural to be nervous, but don't show your unease around Opal. You must show confidence to her, if you want to prove yourself worthy to marry her you shouldn't show cowardice," Amon answered for Korra.

"Yeah, Bolin. It's ok to be nervous. But don't show that to Opal. If you want to prove to her you're worthy of her hand, don't be a coward," Korra repeated Amon's words.

"Ok. So, can you help me with that?"

Korra waited for Amon to help her, "Offer to pretend to be Opal for him."

"Bolin, pretend I'm Opal and propose to me," Korra stood and pulled Bolin up.

"Uh, Korra. Is this appropriate to do on your wedding day?" Bolin questioned her.

"Yeah it's ok. Now pretend I'm Opal. Don't look at my face, pretend it's Opal," Korra told him.

Bolin took a deep breath, "Opal, we've known each other for five years. We've had our ups and downs, but these last two years have been some of the best I've had. And I wanted to ask if," Bolin bowed on his knee, "Opal, will you marry me?"

Amon nodded at Korra, "That was great, Bolin. You're ready."

"Thanks, Korra!" he hugged her tight, "Do you think she'll say yes!?"

"I don't see how she could say no to you," she smiled at him, "C'mon, let's head back up there, tell them I'm fine. And I need to get some more food, I barely ate anything!"

"ALRIGHT! LET'S GO EAT AND LET'S GET YOU MARRIED!" Bolin shouted with Korra.

Amon floated on the water, "I would eat too but I'm dead."

* * *

**A/N I've noticed this fic is pretty dialogue heavy. Is this a problem and should I write more about describing what's going?**


	5. Chapter 5

Lin Bei-Fong entered the wedding reception area, "What's going on here? Where is everyone?" she looked at the four airbender children."

"Ikki, you explain to her," Jinora gave her the task.

"Ok! So Korra was really nervous during the wedding rehearsal and went to her dressing room, where we heard some weird noises, then Asami went to go check up on what was happening, then she and Korra came out, and then Korra went to the balcony and started screaming things like, THAT WAS FIVE YEARS AGO! BITE ME EQUALIST LEADER! Then she started talking to my dad and he got mad and he went to start meditating on the Meditation grounds. Asami also went to her makeup room with mom, and then Mako showed up an hour ago to talk to Asami. Bolin showed up a few minutes ago to look for dad, and I think he was talking to Korra at the docks!" Ikki explained everything to Lin.

Lin went over everything in her head, "So, what's exactly going on with Korra?"

"Meelo says she was yelling to some kind of ghost," Rohan replied quietly.

"A ghost?"

"Yeah! Crazy isn't it? Poor Asami. At least she can say no," Meelo mused as a dark smile crept onto his face, "And there the handsome Meelo will be there to comfort her!"

"Meelo shush. Jinora have you tried going into the spirit world to see if there's a spirit annoying Korra?"

"I have. For the past half hour I've been trying to meditate, but everyone barges in on us asking what's going on! Why don't you ask the White Lotus Guards, or try looking for Tenzin! I mean, do Meelo and Rohan look like good directories! We're monks meant to meditate in peace!" Jinora ranted.

"Are you done?" Lin asked.

Jinora exhaled and smiled at the chief of police, "Yes."

"I'll get the kids away from you so you can get some peace and quiet, and then I'll find someone I know who can help with this problem," Lin picked up Rohan, "C'mon kids, follow Aunt Bei-Fong. Leave Jinora alone." Lin lead Ikki and Meelo out of the wedding reception area.

Jinora finally alone, purged all thoughts in her mind. She took deep breaths and repeated mantras to herself. When she opened her eyes, her spirit was away from her body.

"Ok, where did Korra go?"

* * *

"So that's how you got your power?" the ghost of Ozai asked Amon.

"Yeah. The real trick was convincing people the spirits gave it to me. Once you say the spirits granted you your power, the people are like putty in your hands," Amon explained.

"Exactly how my family became rulers of the Fire Nation,"

"Oh really? What did they do?"

"Said we were descended from dragons. By the time they were finished telling the story, their palace was finished,"

"HAHAH! Oh that's rich, Ozai! By the way sorry about your bending,"

"It's alright, you avenged me by taking away the Avatar's bending,"

"But she got it back,"

"At least you beat the Avatar,"

"She defeated me with airbending,"

"I'M TRYING TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER!"

"I was defeated by the whimsical element and then my brother killed me and himself. Nothing can make me feel better about myself. Except haunting the Avatar, that makes the afterlife so much more bearable,"

"Agreed, you know what's the first thing I did when I died?"

"Get angry?"

"That for a few days, but then I went to haunt the Last Airbender,"

* * *

Aang was next to Katara in the North Pole, enjoying his slumber on the cot. He opened his eyes when he thought he heard a voice.

"Sokka? Are you going to brag about your daughter to me? Yes you named her after the moon, but it gets old after you show me her picture seventeen times a day,"

"Avatar," Aang looked at the igloo's ceiling as the spirit of Ozai descended upon him, "Tired, Aang? Why don't you bend some energy for a boost?!"

* * *

"Splendid. We are awesome ghosts," Amon bragged, and the two formerly alive enemies of the Avatar shared a laugh.

Jinora floated to Amon and Ozai, "Excuse me are you the ghost of Amon?"

"Yes, and are you that airbender granddaughter of Aang?" Amon asked.

"Some people would say that I'm the daughter of Tenzin and-

"Wait, Aang named his son Tenzin?" Ozai asked giggling under his breath.

"Yes, I don't see how that's relevant-

Ozai laughed at Jinora heartily, "OH BOY! WHAT KIND OF NAME IS TENZIN?! Did he see Ten zins and named him after that?!" the dead Fire Lord guffawed.

Amon did not join in his friend's laughter only questioning, "What's a zin and is it something you eat?"

Jinora shrugged at the dead Equalist leader and focused her attention on Ozai, "Shouldn't you be haunting a mansion or something?"

"That reminds me! I need to prepare to haunt Zuko! Catch you later, Amon!" Ozai flew away to Zuko's home for a future late-night scare.

Amon watched him fly to the west with growing disinterest, "For a guy who's been dead for thirty years, he was nice to talk to," he remembered he had Jinora for company and that he was the man who kidnapped her and her family, "Hey, so... no hard feelings about me kidnapping you and threatening to take away your bending, right?"

"It depends. Why are you here, Amon?"

"Oh that's simple. I'm here to haunt the Avatar as vengeance for ruining my plans for equality. You have no idea how many times I've said that today, I'm getting tired of it," he expressed his annoyance to Jinora.

"Well quit it! As spirit guide to the Avatar, I demand you leave her alone!"

"Nope, I'm still going to haunt her,"

"You're going to stop haunting her!"

"Look, even if someone listened to you," which the phantom doubted so much, "You have no authority over me. I'm a ghost. Not a spirit."

"Well, I'll annoy you until you decide to leave her alone!"

This only amused Amon, "Well better start annoying me, I have all of eternity."

Jinora sighed, "And I don't have eternity, I know."

Unusual for Amon to be interested in conversations since his death, Amon became suddenly interested in the conversation, "Wait, are you saying you're still alive?"

"Y-yes? This is only my spirit. I simply entered the spirit world to communicate with you," Jinora explained.

Amon's villainous nature kicked in, and he already formed a plan to annoy Korra even more than he already was, "Hey look! It's the ghost of Aang!"

People tend to fall for many of a ghost's tricks, Jinora being no exception, "Where? I don't see him!"

"Keep looking!" Amon yelled as he flew away from the docks.

* * *

Zhu Li wandered through the reception hall, "Where is everyone?" she looked at Jinora meditating, "Tenzin's daughter, I believe her name was Jinora. Jinora, do you know where everyone is, and where might the guests wait?"

Jinora's normally brown eyes had turned to a light-blue color, "I'm afraid I don't know, Miss."

* * *

On Ember Island Zuko was preparing to leave for Korra's wedding, "Alright, I have everything I need. Just need a quick bathroom break."

He pulled the toilet seat up, revealing his father's head in the bowl.

Zuko screamed, "ARE YOU STILL HAUNTING ME!?"

"Yes," his father answered.

The awkwardness set in on the father and son, "You know I still need to use that?"

* * *

**A/N I feel that Sokka would be like Maes Hughes and brag about his daughter all the time to Aang... except Sokka doesn't get killed by a psychotic shape shifter who forgot about a mole**


	6. Chapter 6

A White Lotus guard looked at the statue of Aang and noticed Jinora was standing on its head, "I would consider that against the law, but not only is she the granddaughter of that statute, she's an airbender so she's protected by law to do whatever she wants, and she's done more to help this world in a year than I have in my entire life. I really have no right to judge."

The guard continued his miserable existence.

* * *

"It's been so long since I've felt truly alive!" Amon laughed inside Jinora's body, "And what luck, I have the body of an Airbending master!"

Amon bended three whirlwinds that rattled the statute, "Nothing like waterbending, but I can adapt," Amon jumped from Aang's head and broke his fall with blasts of air, "Only downside is I can't separate chakras anymore, but I can adapt. and with the power of this girl, and all my years of experience, I will rebuild my revolution from scratch, and-

"GIVE ME BACK MY BODY!" Jinora screamed at Amon.

"Oh, you're still here,"

"You stole my body! Do you think I'm just going to let it go?!"

"Will you be mad if I say yes?"

Jinora thrusted her arm through her body's head, leaving Amon laughing, "Even alive, the people I cross can't harm me."

"You won't get away this. Korra will see my spirit!"

"I know, what is she going to do about it?" Jinora's body grinned, "And once I have everyone believe the Avatar is insane, I will gather another loyal group of followers!"

"That's all well and good and all, but you're forgetting that you're in the body of a fourteen-year old girl,"

Amon stopped and thought about his plan, "I'll wear a mask!"

Jinora stared at her body, unamused by Amon's antics, "Will it be your Amon mask?"

Amon stopped walking, "Maybe. Shut up, my plan is perfect."

* * *

Korra and Bolin walked to a railing discussing their lives for the last two years upon seeing Zhu Li gazing at Republic City, "Zhu Li!" Bolin exclaimed.

"Bolin, Korra. It's been a while," Zhu Li smiled and bowed to her allies.

"It's kinda funny, the last time you were here you were married, and now you're here for another marriage," Korra smiled.

"I suppose it is funny. Congratulations, Avatar,"

"Oh that reminds me, when is Varrick coming?" Bolin asked.

"That reminds me, I have a request from him," Zhu Li pulled a paper from her bag, "Tell Bolin to wait at the highest point of of Air Temple Island and wait for me. Yell at him to 'do the thing'," she looked at Bolin, "Do the thing, Bolin."

Bolin looked at the tower and gulped, carrying out his non-employer's orders.

"I see you're as commanding as you were two years ago," Korra laughed with her.

"Thank you," Zhu Li smiled, "So much has changed from five years ago. All thanks to you, Korra."

"Ah, don't mention it," Korra gazed out at the city, "Actually I have a question for you."

"Shoot,"

"Today, I was slightly nervous about my wedding, and I think I'm not as nervous as I was before, so I am wondering, even if this wedding fails will the marriage get better?"

Zhu Li stared at Republic City, "Avatar, in my line of work I have seen associates and business partners marry and have flawless weddings that lead to failures in marriages. And, I have seen failures in weddings that lead to the best marriages I've ever seen," she turned to Korra, "Besides the weddings, do you know what the differences between them is?"

"I can't say,"

"The difference was one of those couples was using the other to take all of their money. The other couples married for love," Zhu Li focused on Korra, "As long as you love each other, this wedding couldn't matter less."

Korra looked at Air Temple Island decorated for her wedding, "So all of this?"

"As long as you both love each other, then all of this can go up in flames,"

Korra raised an eyebrow at her, "You're not thinking of that, are you?"

Zhu Li and Korra shared a glance and laughed with each other, "There are no promises."

Before the awkward silence could set in, Bolin yelled from the top of Air Temple, "MISS ZHU LI! WHEN IS VARRICK GETTING HERE?!"

"That's an excellent question,"

"WHAT?!"

"NOTHING, JUST HANG OUT THERE UNTIL HE SHOWS UP!" she yelled at Boin.

"If you excuse me, I need to go and talk to my fiance," Korra started to walk back into the temple.

"Hello, miss. Hello, Avatar,"

Zhu Li looked up from cleaning her glasses, "Hello again, Jinora."

Korra turned to the airbending master, "Hey, Jinora-

She stopped herself, recognizing Jinora's eyes, "Is there something, troubling you, Avatar?"

* * *

Jinora tried getting the attention of Meelo and Ikki, "Cmon! Are you guys this spiritually inept!"

"That must not be fun being the spiritual person who's dead in your group," the ghost of Ghazan remarked.

Jinora turned around and saw the deceased members of Zaheer's group, "Are you guys the, Red Lotus?"

"No. You may call us, the Dead Lotus," Ming-Hua joked.

* * *

**A/N So, kinda of a dick move I'm pulling for the cliffhanger I have, but unless I feel like updating again this week, I'm putting Ghost Amon on hiatus for the duration fo March. Do not worry. I will come back to this fic. It won't be dead... then again, I could make the ultimate irony if that happens. I am only joking though. But when April comes, I will promise a new chapter as soon as possible. Thanks to Silver Titanium for turning what was supposed to be a one-shot into my first series... if any of you fuckers bring up Hamlet's Game Gear.**

**Also Jinora is a main character now**


	7. Chapter 7

Korra locked the door behind her, "What are you doing, Amon?"

Jinora's body smiled, "I'm impressed, Avatar, you recognized me through my eyes alone," Amon sat on the ground in a meditative position, "What are you going to do about it?"

"Give Jinora back her body!" Korra ordered him.

"Korra, put yourself in my shoes. If you were dead for five years, would you be eager to return to being dead," Amon grinned from ear to ear, "And with power such as this girl's, I never want to return to being dead!"

Korra banged her head against the wall, "Why can't I just have a normal wedding, why did ghosts have to start showing up? Why?" Korra banged her head against the wall repeatedly, "I just wanted to get married."

Amon took a deep breath as he walked out of the room, "Because my plans take higher precedence than your wedding," Amon laughed as he closed the door to Korra.

Jinora's body ran away from the door when Amon saw Korra's fist in the metal, "Better run away!"

* * *

Mako looked up at Air Temple Island's tower at his brother looking through the sky, "Bolin! What are you doing?!"

"He's waiting for Varrick. He has plans for a dramatic entrance for the wedding," Zhu Li explained as she walked to Mako, "My husband was very vague about his plans."

"Is he going to stay up there for long? He's been up there for an hour?"

Zhu Li shrugged, "My husband never informed me how long he would take. He only said he would be here by the time the wedding started."

Mako and Zhu Li turned when they heard chains rattling. They turned around and saw two White Lotus guards escorting a woman with short dark hair in platinum chains.

"Um excuse me, what are you guys doing with that," Mako paused to get a look at her, "Prisoner?"

"We have orders from a member of the Air Nomad family to bring this prisoner to the Avatar's wedding," the guard explained, reading notes his pocket.

"I filed a request to attend this wedding and it was approved by a member of the family," the prisoner answered.

"Right, thank you, Kuvira,"

The shock showed on both their faces, Zhu Li's out of fear, and Mako's out of surprise of the shear stupidity some guards possesed, "Why would anyone agree to let Kuvira come to Korra's wedding?" Mako demanded but was brought down by Zhu Li.

"GREAT UNITER! WE DIDN'T MEAN TO DESTROY YOUR PLAN TO UNITE THE EARTH KINGDOM AND IMPRISON YOU! IT WAS ALL JUST A JOKE!" Zhu Li begged for Kuvira's forgiveness.

Kuvira raised an eyebrow, "You realize in these shackles I can't bend, right?" one of the White Lotus guards punched her arms in rapid succession, "Annnnnndd! They're chi blockers. So my bending is taken away," Kuvira bent over and gasped for air, "EVERY THIRTY MINUTES!"

"I don't think that's healthy," Mako commented.

"It's not, and I keep telling them I won't start anything, but I'm under an agreement. Anyways, do you know where guests are supposed to wait?"

"I'm saying just wait in the courtyard. That's where we're keeping the wedding," Mako answered and watched the White Lotus guards escort Kuvira.

"Can I order you guys to take me to the courtyard?" she asked.

"Do you want me to block your chi again?"

"NO! That won't be necessary!"

Mako and Zhu Li looked towards the ocean, hearing a loud ship horn blare, "ZHU LI! IS THAT VARRICK'S SHIP!" Bolin shouted from the Air Temple Tower's top, "WHOA! ALMOST FELL!"

Tenzin walked to Mako and Zhu Li, "WHAT IS THAT RACKET! WHY IS THERE A SHIP COMING TOWARDS US!?"

Mako squinted his eyes and saw the party on deck, "That's Wu. He's finally coming to the wedding," he explained to Tenzin before taking another look at the ship, "And Bumi's there too. What do you know?"

Tenzin rubbed the sides of his forehead, "And why, is Kuvira sitting in row four chair three?!"

"Rohan approved it," Mako answered again.

"MISS ZHU LI! WHEN IS VARRICK GETTING HERE! I'M GETTING REALLY SCARED!" Bolin shouted from the Air Temple again.

Tenzin looked up at the Air Temple Tower as more of the hour of meditating undid its work, "Why, is Bolin waiting at the top of the tower?"

"He's waiting for Varrick, he has a plan for an entrance," Zhu Li answered.

Jinora ran past Tenzin laughing, "Hello, son of Aang!" and she glided off the cliff with Korra following her.

"A, I mean, Jinora! Get back here!" Korra jumped off the cliff and flew with firebending.

"Could things get any worse, Mako? Could things get any worse?!" Tenzin collapsed on the ground, his beard senses going overdrive.

"Well, sir. Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong," the guard named Murphy stated to tear down Tenzin's psyche even more.

Pema ran to Tenzin on cue to tear down the already torn down psyche of her husband, "Tenzin! I've looked everywhere! But I can't find Asami's wedding ring!"

If Tenzin allowed himself to grow hair, about thirty of them would turn grey. The stress on Tenzin was too much. An insane Avatar, his brother, Varrick, Wu, they didn't need descriptions. Their presence was enough for Tenzin to give up. This wedding was a lost cause of a sinking ship in a lethal lava land. Tenzin gave up on not just Korra's wedding, but he decided to give up on life as well, knowing he would join his father in the afterlife.

"Tenzin! What are you doing!" Mako and Zhu Li held him up by his legs over the cliff.

* * *

"I've heard you're good at dealing with ghosts, as good as you at Probending and music," Lin entered the dark room.

"Yes. Do you have a ghost problem, Chief Bei-Fong?" he asked.

"On a wedding night,"

"Who's the lucky man?"

"Not me, the Avatar!"

He released the women from under his arms and leaned closer on the table, "The Avatar's getting haunted? Well, don't worry, here I am. I'm the man on the scene," he reached for several cases, a trombone case being one of them, "I'll take care of your ghost problem."

* * *

Jinora and the Dead Lotus drank Spirit tea while floating on the ocean, "Your stories, are truly fascinating. All of you formed your own bending techniques and mastered them. It's too bad you're dead."

"Eh, we're fine with it. We've had two years to cope with being dead," Ghazan stopped her apology.

"Besides haunting Mako and Bolin, we're doing pretty ok. Even though, I can't use my waterbending to make arms anymore," Ming-Hua shrugged.

"How did you learn to waterbend without arms?"

"You know how your dad teaches you to swim by throwing you in?"

"Yes,"

"Imagine that, but doing it to yourself, and you're on a cliff," Ming-Hua used her feet to sip her tea, "Instinct waterbended for me."

"All three of you are modern day legends," Jinora praised them, "Or were."

P'Li, "Do you want to learn the secret to coping with your death?"

"What is it?"

"Make puns and jokes, it makes eternity so much easier to deal with,"

"And haunting," Ghazan added.

"Lots, and lots, and lots of haunting," Ming Hua added.

Jinora laughed, "Forgive me for asking, but why are all of you here?"

"We heard that Amon was haunting the Avatar, and we wanted in," Ming Hua answered.

"Then we started talking to you, which has been, really enjoyable. I can't believe we used to be enemies with this girl!" Ghazan cheered.

"You three threatened my culture and my society. And I'm drinking tea with you all," Jinora looked a the spirit tea, "BUT I'M A SPIRIT NOW! I can do whatever I want!" Jinora chugged her tea down, "I DO WHAT I WANT DAD! Whoa, what's going on here?"

Ghazan stroked his beard, "If I were to guess, it seems the guests to Korra's wedding are arriving."

Jinora put down the spirit tea cup, "It's been a joy speaking with all of you. But I must go. I need to find a way to get my body back from Amon."

"Then you must do it by sundown," P'li announced as Jinora looked back at her, "When the sun falls, in about, two hours, Amon will take full control of your body, and you will be trapped in the spirit world. Forever."

Jinora flew back to Air Temple Island, leaving behind the Dead Lotus.

"Do you think we should help them?" Ghazan asked.

"Aren't we villains?" Ming Hua questioned their motives.

"We're dead, what else are we going to do with our time?" P'li answered their question with a question, and the Dead Lotus followed Jinora.

* * *

Bolin was still at the tower, clutching to the top, "Varrick. I'm scared. Can you please come by sooner!? My arms are getting tired."

He would hang there for longer.

* * *

**A/N I have explained this already, but since I'm not tired updating this fanfic like I was with Red Flowers Bloom, I'm going to go into more detail. I find it better to work on different projects, because when I'm writing Ghost Amon, I get ideas for RFB, Blowout Games (I have one hell of an idea for that) and Psynergy and Semblance. Like I would miss writing them. Some people would call that a bad idea because the stories would blend together, but I think I'm safe because all the fanfics I have are radically different from each other so I have to differentiate myself. **

**But yeah, updates are going to be PAS, Blowout Games, RFB, and then finally Ghost Amon. And then I write a new fanfic and see where I go with it. I was also originally planning on writing several more chapters, but I thought, eh. I'll just write it so it ends either sooner or 10 or 13. I have the philosophy that a thing doesn't have to be long to be good (insert penis joke here) so whatever comes (another penis joke) will come. **

**Thanks again for being patient, I appreciate it and don't worry updates soon. TheFrozenCrank is gonna kill me cuz this update wasn't 2500 words. **


	8. Chapter 8

Kuvira looked behind her, hearing noises unusual for an air temple, "What is going on over there?"

"I'm afraid we don't know. Just to warn you, you have a minute before we chi block you again," the guard warned her.

Kuvira looked down at the platinum chaining her to the chair that was bolted to the ground, "Do you think you're being excessive?"

"They don't teach you about the word excessive in awesome school," the chi blocking guard declared before blocking the former Great Uniter's chi.

Kuvira bent over and wheezed onto the floor, sitting straight when she was finished, "Can one of you find out if they have any food?"

* * *

"GUYS! I'M STILL SCARED! WHEN IS VARRICK COMING, ZHU-LI!" Bolin yelled down at the courtyard while the aforementioned and Mako pulled Tenzin by his legs onto ground.

"Tenzin? What were you trying to do?!" Pema demanded, shaking him back and forth by his robes.

"I can't do it anymore. Wu. Wu was already enough. But Bumi? That's the seal on the coffin. Pema, take care of the kids. Jinora, I'm counting on you to be the man of the. Wait," Tenzin looked around for his daughter, "Where's Jinora?"

Korra ran past the group, her eyes peeled searching for something for her adversary, "I lost Jinora," she glanced down at her airbender master, "Is Tenzin going crazy?"

Tenzin rose from the ground and glared down at Korra, "Am I the one who's going crazy?! You have no right to ask me if I'm going crazy! You're the one who's going crazy about a ghost! And you're chasing my daughter around the air temple like she's possessed!"

Korra blushed and rubbed the back of her head with her hand, "Um, Tenzin, what if I told you that, and get this, Jinora is possesed by Amon? Noatok? The brother of Tarrlok and the son of Yakone? You remember him? He was the leader of the Equalists. The guy who took my bending away, was secretly a waterbender. Do you remember him Tenzin, because his ghost is kinda possessing your daughter, so Amon is kinda an Airbending Master now. And, um, Tenzin. Is there something wrong?"

Tenzin's face had turned the deepest shade of red possible.' If a bloodbender were to attempt to bend his blood, they would be incapable of doing so, as his blood was so hot that it turned into an unbendable liquid. His face had scrunched up that he was in danger of having a face freeze. And if that weren't enough, Tenzin's wrath was enough to accelerate his aging process by twenty years. Several of his beard's hairs turned gray, and a few liver spots popped up on his scalp.

But the visual rage was just the beginning. Bolin could see the rage building up inside him and crawled to the other side of the tower. Kuvira, though far away from Tenzin, knew his rage would consume the convict. She didn't care if she got her sentence extended, she bended an earth shelter to defend herself and her guards, before the guard chi blocked her. Bumi's beard senses were tingling and he brought everyone on Wu's ship below deck. Kya who had spent the day cooking, hid in a barrel.

Suyin and her family could feel the rage as they rode the airship from Zaofu, almost wanting to turn the ship around and head home for how much rage they felt emanating from Republic City.

Raiko and the spirits crashing at his office almost called a city evacuation upon feeling the energy.

While the Ghost of Jinora was unaffected by this red energy, the Dead Lotus hesitated flying closer. Ghazan stood in fear, not for his life for he was dead, but that there was a power so strong that it could make the ghosts of three anarchists fear for their lives.

Varrick hesitated his approach to Air Temple Island. His pockets were deep but they were not deep enough to bring him back from the dead.

"Wait, to kill someone with anger alone. ZHU LI DO THE THING!" he shouted.

Zhu Li, on instinct, wrote down, 'killing with anger,' proving she was the best assistant in the world. Yet despite this title, it would do nothing to shield her from Tenzin's fury.

"Korra. THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG! I AM-

"Hello, Tenzin. Son of Aang," Tenzin's rage was redirected at the source of the voice calling out to them.

All of the rage Tenzin had was replaced with confusion, and thus saved Republic City from its panic. His confusion was directed at his daughter Jinora, dressed in a green-grey hood and a mask. The mask that Amon wore.

"Tenzin, I must thank you for your offspring. With this I am in the body of one the most powerful benders in the world," Jinora spoke out from behind her mask.

"Jinora I am not in the mood for this. Now take off that mask this instance," Tenzin ordered her.

"Jinora? Ah yes, the name of your daughter. There she is now. Her spirit is trying to get her body back. But when that sun sets, I will be in control of this body forever!" Amon stood above all of them, "And with this body, I will start a new Equalist revolution!"

"Wait, you're really Amon? You're the Equalist leader!?" Mako demanded.

Amon removed the mask on Jinora's body, revealing his blue eyes.

Tenzin looked at his daughter's body, "So. Amon, really was haunting you. And he's now possessing Jinora."

"I tried telling you, but you thought I was crazy," Korra reprimanded her master.

"Enough," Amon put his mask back on, "I'm tired of these games-

"Coming from the guy who has been annoying me all day," Korra interrupted him.

"I don't need to trifle with you, Avatar. With this airbending master, I am more powerful than ever before!"

"Remember when this was about my wedding?" Korra shrugged.

"I will not be ignored Avatar," Jinora's body was going to shout more threats at Korra, but it fell unconscious.

Asami stood behind the airbender with her electrified glove, "Pema I found my ring, it was in the trash can," she smiled at Jinora's body, "Now give back Jinora her body."

Her body woke up, "Try and make me leave this body. And you better do it before sundown. Otherwise, you'll be stuck with me for the rest of Jinora's life," Amon laughed at them.

His laughter and everyone's despair was cut short by an ice shard in Jinora's neck, blocking her chi and freezing her in place.

"That 'aught to shut her up. Hope that was who was possessed," the cool and haughty voice spoke out to them, "That was the possessed, wasn't it?"

"Yes, that's who was haunted, Tahno?" Korra looked at the Wolfbat carrying several cases standing beside Lin.

"That's right, Avatar. Heard you had a ghost problem," he grinned down at Amon's mask, "Consider me the ghost exterminator."

* * *

Varrick was fast approaching Air Temple Island, "This will be the best entrance in wedding history!"

* * *

Kai was fishing on the other side of Air Temple Island.

* * *

**A/N I am not going to ship Jinora and Kai together. **


	9. Chapter 9

Tahno looked up at Jinora's spirit as well as the Dead Lotus, "I see you guys are swarming with ghosts. Glad you called me when you did. I'll take care of all of these ghosts," he kneeled down and opened his cases.

"Ghosts? The only ghosts here are Amon and Jinora-

"We're not haunting you but we're still here," Ghazan tapped on her shoulder, "But all three of us are still technicaly here."

Korra stared at Jinora floating with the three deceased members of the Red Lotus, "We have, five ghosts hanging around here."

Mako and Zhu Li walked away from Korra and the supposed ghosts, "It's good to know that she's not crazy, but I am not going to be involved with all of this ghost talk."

"I am going to wait for my husband, and hope I forget everything I know about ghosts," Zhu-Li parted ways with Mako to walk to the top of Air Temple Island.

Mako looked at the ship docking at Republic City, "Sheesh, Wu. You didn't have to bring your flagship for this," Mako squinted his eyes to look closer at an object flying towards him, "Wait. He wouldn't. He is."

Mako watched Bumi throw Wu down at Air Temple Island, and with a wingsuit, he spread his wings and flew down to the island.

"MAKO I'M FLYING! THE FIRST SINGER IN THE WORLD TO FLY!" Wu shouted from the sky, "WAIT, BUMI! HOW DO I LAND THIS!"

"I CAN'T EXPLAIN. IT'S USUALLY INSTINCT THAT BRINGS YOU DOWN!" Bumi shouted back, flying away from a pack of birds that began pecking him, "DON'T BE TOO AFRAID OF GUSTS OF WIND! JUST REGAIN YOUR BALANCE!"

"How do I regain my balance, OH NO! GUST OF WIND!" Wu was hit by a gust of wind and fell out of the sky.

Mako shook his head, "He isn't even on the island and I have to save him."

He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. Mako blasted fire from his hands, flying him towards the former prince of the Earth Kingdom, grabbing him from his fall.

"Mako! You're the best bodyguard in the world!" Wu hugged him, "Now how are we going to get down?"

Mako felt the rays of the sun and propelled himself down with his legs bending fire, "I don't know if this is good to tell you this, but I'm not the best at landing!"

Bolin watched Mako fall out of the sky onto Air Temple Island, breaking his fall with blasts of fire, "So if that's how Wu is coming to the wedding, I wonder how Varrick is planning to come?" he asked himself.

Wu stood in a bush and smelled the air, "Ah, it's great to be on solid ground again. Mako?" he looked around for the firebender, "Where are you?"

"You're standing on my chest," Mako pushed him off and stood, rubbing the dirt from Wu's shoes off his chest, "As your bodyguard, never do that again!"

"Fine! Whatever you say, Mako," he stuck his tongue out, "So. Air Temple Island, we meet again. It's so great, Korra and Asami," he wiped a tear from his eye, "Are getting," he blew his nose with a hankey he grabbed from Mako's pocket, "MARRIED!" Wu broke and weeped on Mako's arm, "Both women I love are marrying each other, Mako!"

Mako rolled his eyes and patted his head, "It's alright. You'll find a fangirl who'll love you for who you are."

"Will she be as beautiful as Korra and Asami?" Wu looked up at the firebender, his tears subsiding.

"Yeah. Definitely," Mako stuttered.

Wu's smile popped back onto his face, "Well. Write it down on the to-do list!"

Mako pulled sticky notes from his coat pocket writing down, "Find a babe for Wu," he slipped it back and nodded to Wu, "The deed is done."

Wu smile grew larger and the singer and bodyguard for hire stood watching Bumi crash into the water, "Sometimes it's good not being a bender. You don't have to put yourself in dangerous situations."

Mako's blood pressure skyrocketed, "And yet. That didn't stop you from gliding."

Wu nudged Mako with his elbow, "Mako. There's a difference between me being in dangerous situations, and me being in dangerous situations."

He raised his eyebrow, "And that is?"

"I'm having fun in one of them," he winked, "Anyways, what's been going on lately?"

"Korra's been haunted by Amon, and now Jinora is possessed by him," Mako answered.

Wu first reacted with surprise before making Mako jump with his laughter, "Mako, be serious, what's been happening?"

"If you're curious, you can ask Jinora. Or Amon. Whatever you believe,"

* * *

Under an igloo bent by Tahno, he lit several candles around Jinora's body, "You get a kick out of this, don't you?" the ghost asked him.

"Hey, just leave your host and this will all be over," Tahno spoke coldly, "You're lucky I'm not doing worse for taking away my bending, Amon."

"What would be worse?"

"Sending you to that Fog spirit. I know how to do that,"

"That seems, implausible,"

"Do you wanna find out?"

Amon opened Jinora's mouth, but closed it, "I'll just be quiet."

* * *

Pema sat next to Kuvira's guards, glancing at the former Great Uniter, "So. How have you been?"

"Oh you know. Just been working in a factory. Bending metal to make machines to repay my debt to society. How about you?" despite her rugged appearance, Kuvira still was as polite with colleagues as she had been two years ago.

"Oh you know, taking care of the kids so they don't blow themselves off a cliff," Pema wished she was joking.

"How often do you have to do that?"

"More than you think. More than you think,"

Rohan approahed his mother and the convict, "Mother, Meelo is flying again," he sighed to himself, "He's fartbending."

Pema took a deep breath and smiled at Kuvira, "If you could excuse me, I need to go control my children."

* * *

Korra smiled down at Pema, "Have you ever thought about having kids?"

"Korra, close the window," Asami asked her love, "We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

**A/N This chapter is what I like to call padding**


	10. Chapter 10

Varrick looked at the small Zhu Li doll, "Zhu Li! When are going to be reaching Air Temple Island?"

The doll couldn't make any noise. Varrick hadn't yet designed the dolls with voices. But in his mind he heard the doll tell him, "Estimations say, at sundown."

"EXCELLENT! Hope Bolin will be ready for this!" Varrick shouted from his ambiguously vague device.

* * *

"I guess you're wondering about Amon showing up and possessing Jinora on our wedding day?" Korra asked, turned away from Asami.

"No. I'm not worried about that," Asami answered, "We're not here to talk about Amon."

"You're not worried about her?"

"Korra. What are we going to do after this? After today, what are we going to be?" Asami touched Korra's shoulder.

"We're going to live in a house in the mountains. I built it with Mako and Tenzin. And hopefully, we'll live our lives without a ghost watching us when we. You know,"

"Korra. I mean, what will I mean to you?" Asami faced Korra, "Because it seems like you can only talk to a ghost about your problems instead of me."

Korra looked down at the window frame, "Asami. I've, been nervous about this. And, I don't know why."

"Am I what's making you nervous?"

"Asami. I'm afraid that, what we have will be gone after we're married, the magic will be gone," Korra turned away from her fiance, "I've been having thoughts that you won't love me anymore."

She closed her eyes, tears welling from underneath them. She felt arms around her stomach and a warm body against her back.

"Korra. Is that why? You think I won't love you anymore?" Asami leaned her head against Korra's shoulder, "Korra, after everything that we've been through together, there is no way that I will ever stop loving you. So please, don't think that."

Korra smiled and turned to her love and hugged her, "No kisses remember? If Tenzin could do it, so can I."

Asami laughed, "I can wait for you as long as I can. Now I have to finish my makeup, you should see what Tahno is doing with Amon," as Korra walked out of the room, a smirk befell her face, "And Korra."

"What is it, Asami?"

She smiled at her fiance, "I expect your lips to be of full service tonight," Asami laughed to herself when Korra slammed the door.

* * *

Tahno lit the last candles under the tarp, "Why are you an exorcist?" asked Amon to the Wolfbat

"After you took my bending away, I had to find a way to make ends meet. So for the weeks I went without bending, I took a class on exorcism and made some cash getting rid of ghosts."

"I'm finding it hard to believe that there's a ghost problem in Republic City,"

Jinora popped her head through the tarp's ceiling and glared at him, "Tahno, we don't have long until the sun sets!"

"Tahno! We don't have long until the sun sets!" Tenzin entered the tarp to yell at the probender.

Jinora sighed and joined her ghosts friends, "I better get used to enjoying eternity with you guys."

"Don't worry, if you don't get your body back, we'll help you haunt Amon for the rest of his life. Uh, second life, "Ghazan offered to Jinora.

She put a small smile on, "Thanks, I think. You all have been, helpful to coping with the afterlife."

Vaatu rose from the ground and floated near the Dead Lotus, "Dead Lotus! I didn't know you guys were coming to Korra's wedding."

"Vaatu? Why. You're a spirit and you're a ghost now? How does that even work?" Jinora's attempts to understand ghost logic failed.

"I am a spirit ghost!"

"Why is everyone who's fought Korra coming to her wedding?!"

"Amon told everyone about it when he started haunting Korra," Ghazan explained.

"We wanted to join in on the fun, but, we got caught up with you," Ming-hua added.

"That reminds me, where's Unalaq?" P'li asked.

"I left him in our ghost house. He wanted to haunt Eska and Desna, but I said no, we're going to haunt Korra. He ignored me and locked himself in his room," Vaatu answered, "So I came alone."

"Oh, I'm sorry about your, ghost disputes," Jinora held a small laugh back.

"It's alright, what's your story, granddaughter of Raava?"

"My body was taken by Amon's ghost and it's being exorcised at the moment. Hopefully before the sun goes down," Jinora sighed and descended back to Tahno's tent.

"You guys got anymore spirit tea?"

Jinora phased through the tarp, "Tahno, is it ready?"

Korra entered the tarp, "Tahno, is it ready? Oh hi, Jinora."

Tahno looked at Jinora and Korra and sighed, "Yes, and yes. It's done. I'm about to exorcise this young girl, of the spirit possessing her."

"Yes, I am a young girl being possesed," Amon mocked him.

"I'm going to enjoy this more than I should," Tahno popped his neck, "Alright, let's get this started. Spirit, I call upon thee. Leave this girl's body and return to the spirit world!"

The candles in the room flickered and rose into the air, a gale of wind blew through the tarp, and thunder was heard from Jinora. Korra covered her face in the chaos, but Tahno focused on Jinora, chanting phrases in the wind.

When it passed Tahno fell on his knees panting, "Right, that should've done it."

"Tahno, are you alright?" Korra helped the fellow waterbender up.

"I'm fine, let's see if what I did work. Jinora, have you regained control of your body?"

Jinora smiled, "I'm an airbending master and I love to read! I'm free of that nasty, yet devilishly handsome Amon."

Korra grabbed Jinora's body, "AMON! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! IF YOU DON'T GIVE JINORA HER BODY BACK, I WILL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE DEAD FOR THE REST OF JINORA'S LIFE!"

"Your offer is tempting-

"I will take away Jinora's airbending if I have to. You will live like the Equalists always wanted,"

Amon hesitated, "You're bluffing."

"We have your whole life to learn," Korra popped her knuckles, "Unless you want to end this right now."

Amon laughed, "I'll take my chances, Avatar."

The Dead Lotus and Vaatu descended into the tarp, "Seriously, Amon. You're being antagonistic to her," Vaatu complained to him.

"We don't go this far when we haunt people," P'li commented.

Tenzin walked into the tarp, "Tahno, is Jinora unpossesed now?"

"'Fraid not. Looks like Amon wants to stay inside this body. Sorry," he apologized, "Am I still invited to the wedding?"

"What am I paying you for? I paid you to exorsize Jinora!"

"You aren't paying me anything. I'm taking a favor from Bei-Fong, right?" Tahno asked the police woman.

"Yes, you're getting a jail out of free card for your services," Lin rubbed her temples.

"Even if he didn't exorcise me?" Amon was enjoying the chaos probably too much for his own good, "Argue amongst yourselves, but you'll never get rid of me-

"NOATOK!" everyone who could see ghosts looked up at the new ghosts descending into the tarp, "I thought I told you to stay home!"

"Father, I didn't know you were-

"You thought I wouldn't notice you told every ghost about the Avatar's wedding?! I told you to leave her alone today!" Yakone yelled at his older son.

"But, don't you hate the Avatar, father?"

"I hated Aang for taking my bending away, but Korra isn't Aang. And from what I understood of that civil war five years ago, she isn't even connected to Aang anymore. Right?" the ghost of the infamous bloodbending criminal asked.

Sweat dripped from Korra, "Um, Jinora. Possesed?"

"Right, sorry. Noatok! Get out of that girl's body!" he ordered his son.

"Fine, dad," Amon groaned, his ghost ascending from Jinora's body, rendering it lifeless for a brief second as Jinora immediately returned to her body, "There are you happy, Avatar?"

"Yes, NOW GET OUT OF HERE! AND TAKE YOUR GHOST FRIENDS WITH YOU!" Korra yelled at him.

Tenzin watched Korra argue with in the air, "Jinora, are you, back to normal?"

Jinora opened her eyes and smiled, "The revolution has begun," she started laughing when her father slumped over in agony, "I'm kidding, dad. I'm back in my own body. Now, can you release me?" she asked Tahno.

"Yeah, I can. Glad to have been a help," Tahno bended the ice away and grabbed his tarp and trombone case, walking to the wedding area.

As Tenzin hugged his daughter, the White Lotus guard named Murphy came up to Tenzin, "Sir, all the guests have arrived, except for Mr. Varrick."

"Oh, fantastic. It will be a miracle if he doesn't show up-

"GUYS! I THINK THAT'S VARRICK!" Bolin yelled from the top of the tower.

Every, man, woman, child, and ghost looked over to where Bolin was pointing to. And collectively, their jaws dropped.

Varrick stood on a platform on the edge of a blue airship with waterfalls falling into Republic City's bay.

"WATER!" he shouted into a microphone, broadcasting his voice out to the radios of the city, "EARTH!"

A team of earthbenders from other platforms on the airship lifted huge slabs of earth as the airship turned to a shade of brown, and threw the earth into the sea.

"FIRE!" several firebenders blasted fire into the air and towards the sea as the airship turned to red..

"AND FINALLY, AVATAR AND COMPANY!" Varrick extended the wings of his wingsuit, "AIR!"

Varrick jumped off the airship and flew down to Air Temple Island as his airship turned to a light blue color.

Bolin smiled and launched himself towards Varrick, "I GOT YOU BUDDY!" he grabbed his friend and held onto him, "I made a huge mistake."

"Bolin what are you doing?!" Varrick demanded.

"I thought I was supposed to catch you! That's why you put me there, right!?"

"No! I wanted you to get the best view of my airship!" Varrick complained, "And now we're going to die by falling to death," he took a deep breath as they lost altitude, "Got any last words before we die, Bolin?"

"OPAL! WHY?"

"Riveting, Bolin, simply riveting," Varrick sighed, "ZHU LI! SAVE US!"

They were saved, but it wasn't Zhu Li. Zhu Li hadn't brought anything to fly with on that day, that being the first time in two hundred and seven days since the last time she wasn't prepared. Varrick and Bolin noticed they were not losing altitude, but were resting on a saddle, "Bolin, we're not dead! But my grand entrance is ruined!"

"I thought you wanted me to catch you! You told Zhu Li to tell me to do the thing!" Bolin argued.

"Yeah, watch me be amazing. I thought that would be conveyed through the paper!"

"Um, Bolin?" asked a voice, "Aren't you going to thank me for saving your life?"

Bolin's face lost all its color as he slowly turned around, "Ohp, ohp, ohp," Varrick slapped him across the head, "OPAL! Thank you for saving us, and uh. How did you get here?"

"I went to pick up my dress on Juicy. Luck would have it I saw you and Varrick falling," Opal smiled, "Let's get to the island, yip yip!"

"At least I'm entering the island on a cool animal. Congratulations, Bolin, you didn't ruin my awesome entrance! I'm giving you a raise!"

"But I don't work for you,"

"Then you're fired," Varrick smacked him across the head again.

When Opal landed on the Air Temple, Zhu Li jumped onto Juicy and slapped Varrick, "First of all, inform me when you plan these, things," she picked up her husband and hugged him, "Second of all I loved it."

"Almost as much as you love me?" Varrick asked.

"Almost,"

"WONDERFUL! KORRA! GET YOUR FIANCE, LET'S GET YOU MARRIED!"

"Varrick, I appreciate your... enthusiasm, but we're still getting ready for the wedding. My family and Korra still need to get dressed-

"I understand, so do I. I'm not going to watch the future wife of one of my business partners get married while I'm wearing a flightsuit. ZHU LI! Get my clothes! We're getting dressed," Varrick walked away, Tenzin letting out a sigh of relief.

"I'm just gonna go put on my dress and my make up," Korra allowed herself to leave the scene.

Amon stared at his fellow ghosts, "Were we forgotten about?"

Yakone smacked him across the head.

* * *

Eska and Desna sat in the Northern Water Tribe throne room reading newspapers, "Eska."

"What, Desna?" Eska asked.

"We forgot about Korra's wedding," Desna flipped a page to the paper.

Eska put the paper down and narrowed her eyes, "Hmm. Bolin would've been there. But that dumb Metal Airbender girl is who he loves."

"So we're not going?"

"No,"

* * *

**A/N It's probably not out of character for Eska and Desna not to show up to Korra's wedding. BTW, WE'RE ALMOST FUCKING DONE! WE'RE ALMOST FUCKING DONE! One more chapter! Or two! IT'LL BE SYMBOLIC! TWELVE CHAPTERS, TWELVE EPISODES IN A SEASON! **

**Anyways, thanks guys for being so patient with this story. I will try to have the next chapter by next week, or next mid-week. Real life sucks, guys. You gotta do shit. If it were up to me, I would just write, make videos, watch anime, and play video games, but no. God smacked me in the face with college and real life! **

**I've also been watching Jontron, my personal favorite is Anti-Drug Games. **

**Regardless thanks for reading, I appreciate every view you guys give me.**


	11. Chapter 11

Korra sat in her room, applying makeup to her face, "Only an hour left until the wedding. I should've gotten this taken care of a long time ago," she sighed to herself.

"But my brother disrupted that, didn't he?"

Korra slammed a brush on the desk, "I swear! Ghosts are oozing into my life!" she turned around and smiled, "Tarrlok! Great to see you again! You're the first ghost I'm actually glad to see today!"

"I'm proud to have that honor," Tarrlok floated in a corner of her room.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you, but why are you here?"

"I came first to apologize for my brother's behavior. He's been acting like a child since our parents came back into our... afterlives," Tarrlok shrugged.

"I've noticed. I'm sorry for that,"

"No need to apologize," he raised his ghostly hand, "I also came here to thank you, Avatar."

"Oh. For what?"

"For showing me the error in my ways. To help me see what I was doing was hurting more than helping," he stared out at Republic City, "Without me, Republic City has blossomed into a city greater than I could have imagined, let alone create," he laughed to himself, "I suppose my greatest service was my demise?"

"What are you getting at, Tarrlok?"

"Nothing, just an old ghost muttering to himself. Happens more than you think when you're dead,"

"I'll be sure to remember that when I die," Korra laughed awkwardly.

"Right. I should let you get ready for your wedding. Again, please forgive my ghost family for Noatok's actions. We'll be taking our leave now. Farewell, Avatar," Tarrlok smiled, leaving in a cloud of mist.

Korra sighed to herself, "Finally, no more ghosts! I CAN MARRY ASAMI IN PEACE!"

"YOU'RE NOT GOING BACK THERE, NOATOK!" Korra heard Tarrlok's voice.

"C'MON IT WOULD BE HILARIOUS!" Amon's yvoice yelled back at his brother.

"TARRLOK! GIVE ME YOUR BROTHER SO I CAN SMACK HIM!" Yakone's hands prepared themselves for some smacks.

Korra banged her head against the wall, "There's no rest for an Avatar. Is there?"

* * *

Rohan sat next to Kuvira, waiting for the wedding to start, "So, after the wedding, do you think we can dance?"

Kuvira and the men guarding her looked at the young airbender and raised their eyebrows, "Aren't you a little young to be looking for a woman?" Kuvira asked.

Rohan smiled, "What if I told you I'm a man in a boy's body?"

"I would say, that's nice but I'm still in chains,"

Rohan whispered into her ears, causing her to smile, "Would you dance with me then?"

"Sure. Anything for the grandson of Aang," Kuvira smiled.

Rohan ran off, while Kuvira sat up proud and strong.

"What exactly, did he say he'll do?" the guard asked.

Kuvira quietly laughed to herself.

* * *

Zuko watched Rohan run from Kuvira and rubbed his eyes, "Unless I'm mistaken I just saw an airbending child running from the Great Uniter."

"Excuse me?" Tonraq approached the old friend of the Avatar, "Repeat that to me."

"I just saw Rohan running from Kuvira,"

Tonraq shook his head and smiled, "So how have you been Zuko?"

"Oh you know. Being old, and travelling the world on a dragon," Zuko answered and the silence set in between the two, "I suppose situations like these are why we don't hang out that often."

"Yeah. The only thing we've done together was capture the Red Lotus," Tonraq shrugged.

A White Lotus Guard bowed to the two legends, "Men, the wedding is about to start. May you please take your seats?"

"Of course,"

* * *

Varrick burst through his dressing room, "Zhu Li! I walked into the club like waddup! I'm Varrick!"

"Yes you are, sir," Zhu Li nodded.

"Here's some glasses that block out the sun. I call them Varrick shades. Bolin! Wear some too and walk with us!" he handed Bolin the shades.

"Uh, right. What do I do with them?" Bolin asked.

"Walk behind me and alongside Zhu Li! We're going to look awesome!"

Indeed they did look awesome. Walking in suits and dress made Varrick, Zhu Li, and Bolin the coolest people on Air Temple Island for a few minutes. Walking past a few guards made them drop their weapons in awe.

"Sir! Did you see that?!" the soldier asked.

"Indeed I did! But now I'm blind!"

"Liuetenant Dan! No!"

Varrick approached the wedding area and removed his shades, "Zhu Li! We're sitting in the fourth row on the right!"

"That sounds wonderful, Varrick," Zhu Li wrapped her arm in Varrick's and walked with him.

Bolin looked around the room for his girlfriend, "Opal!" he saw her standing with her family in her dress."

"Bolin, you look. Really cool, in those glasses," she walked with Bolin away from her mother.

"So Opal, um. Do you, want to sit in front row? I, uh. Have a seat in front row I was saving, for Pabu. But, he can sit in my lap, unless you don't want-

"I'd love to sit with you, Bolin," Opal held onto his arm, "Now let's grab those seats before Pabu steals them."

"Yeah! Let's! C'mon!"

* * *

Korra slipped on her dress, smiling as her mother painted eye liner on her, "Are you getting nervous, Korra?"

"Not anymore. I'm fine," Korra looked over at the window, "Mom, I know I was never a girly romantic girl when I was a kid so I never asked you about this kinda stuff, but. What was it like getting married to dad?"

"Oh Korra. It was so romantic. I was in a beautiful dress and I was walking down the aisle, and your father was the most handsome man I've ever seen," she closed her eyes and blushed, "I never had been in love with your father so much before."

"W-wow. It's like that, huh?"

"And so much more. I haven't even told you what comes after the wedding," her mother smirked.

"M-MOM!"

"I'm just teasing you, Korra," her mother smiled.

"I know," Korra took a deep breath, "Are we almost done?"

"Yes," Korra stood up, but stopped smiling when she saw a tear in her mother's eye, "Mom, are you alright?"

"My baby girl is getting married. And I've been thinking about all those times where you almost were, never married," her mother cried into Korra's chest.

"Mom. It's alright. I've been through so much these past five years. You don't have to worry," Korra hugged her.

"I know I shouldn't worry. You're strong enough where I shouldn't worry about you ever again," she sniffed, "But I still do, even something like a wedding, I still worry about you."

Korra held her mother tight, "Worry about me, mom. Worry about me all you want. But wipe those tears away. This is my wedding. Don't cry about it."

Her mother hugged her back, "Ok, Korra. I won't cry anymore," she stood up and smiled at her daughter, "Now let's get you married."

* * *

Asami heard a knock on the door, "Asami? It's me, Mako."

"Come in," she answered.

He entered her dressing room and saw her in her wedding dress, "Wow. You look, beautiful."

"Thanks, Mako," she put on a smile, "What are you here for?"

"The wedding's about to start. We're all waiting for you," Mako opened the door, "Don't keep her waiting too long."

Asami sighed to herself and sat against her wall, "Asami?"

She got up and looked around the room, "Mako? Was that you?" she asked quietly.

"No," mist entered Asami's room.

"You never opened them,"

"I can't forgive myself,"

"I never expect you to forgive me,"

"You're the one thing I look back on, that makes me smile,"

"You are the greatest thing, I ever created,"

"Who, are you? Where are you?"

Emerging from the mist was Hiroshi Sato, "Hello, Asami. It's been a while."

"D-dad?" Asami's voice trembled, "You're. You're alive?"

He walked to his daughter, and put his hand on her shoulder, but it passed through her body, "I'm sorry. I'm afraid I'm still dead," he smiled.

"Father. Wh-why are you here?" she asked, holding back the urge to cry.

"I wanted to see my daughter's wedding day. The afterlife may prevent me from holding you, but it won't stop me from seeing you on the happiest day of your life," he smiled from underneath his beard, "Speaking of which, why aren't you out there?"

Asami looked away, gritting her teeth, "I see. I understand. I'm not here to walk you down the aisle."

"No, it's not just that. Father, why? Why didn't you leave when I told you to? If you just flew away, you wouldn't have died! You could have-

"Asami. I know it must be hard living so young without your parents. And what I did was foolish. But I chose you over me, Asami. That's all what mattered to me," he smiled at his daughter, "You may hate me for it for the rest of your life. I won't mind."

"No, I still love you, father, it's just," she inhaled and exhaled, "I wish you were around longer. I wish I got to know you better. I wish I could have told you about myself, instead of keeping you in that jail cell!" Asami wiped her tears away.

"Asami, there aren't enough lifetimes for me to tell you how sorry I am for the way things turned out," Hiroshi put his hands over Asami's shoulders, "But, you can learn from me. Learn to be a better parent than I ever was. Can you do that for me?"

Asami hugged the air around her father's ghost, "I can. I definietly can."

Both father and daughter jumped when they heard a knock on the door, "Asami! They need you in five minutes!"

Asami looked at her father and walked to a drawer, taking her shock glove and slipping it on, "Mako, can you come in here a second?" Asami pushed herself against the wall next to the door.

Mako walked in, not seeing Asami, "Where are-

"Please forgive me for this," Asami electrocuted the firebender.

"Um, Asami?" Hiroshi asked, confused about his daughter's sudden action.

"You might be able to walk me down the aisle after all,"

* * *

"Korra," she turned to see her father, "It's time we start."

"Ok. Let's do this," Korra smiled and hugged her father.

"Make me proud, Korra," Tonraq let go of his daughter and walked to the front row to sit next to his wife.

Korra made eye contact with Tenzin, waiting at the altar, "You can do this Korra. You can do this. Happiest day, of your life."

Korra walked slowly down the aisle as everyone's head turned to watch Korra walk down the aisle.

She was dressed in a white dress with tan fabric sewn around the dress' stomach stretching down to her knees. More tan fabric was sewn as the top of the dress, worn around her neck, blue fabric sewn around her chest.

She walked to the altar and exhaled, "Ok, Korra. You did it."

Tenzin looked over to Tahno and his band, "Ok boys, let's play for the Avatar," Tahno popped his knuckles and played music on his trombone.

Asami looked at Korra and sighed, "Asami? Are you ready for this?" Mako asked.

She sighed to herself and looked at Mako, "I'm ready. Let's go, father."

Hiroshi smiled from within Mako's body and locked his arm with Asami, walking her down the aisle, "I just want you to know. I have never felt so proud about anything before."

"Dad. You're going to make me cry again, don't," she whispered to him.

"Sorry. Let's just be quiet, and get you across the aisles," Hiroshi looked around and saw the looks he was getting, "Why are we getting weird looks?"

"Because you're possessing my ex-boyfriend. I guess people are confused why Mako is walking the aisle with me,"

"Wait, did it end badly? Am I going to have to mess this kid up?" Hiroshi joked with his daughter.

"Dad, please. You can do it later," she laughed.

Asami stepped onto the altar, her father smiling before sitting down next to Bolin. He smiled inside Mako's body before his spirit left.

"Asami?" she felt Korra's hand grab her arm, "C'mon, let's stand in front of Tenzin so he can marry us."

They stood in front of Tenzin, their hands held together, "You look beautiful," she whispered to her.

Asami blushed, her red cheeks contrasting with her white sleeveless dress and the white rose in her hair, "You look beautiful, too."

Tenzin held his arms up, "Dearly beloved. We are gathered today to join Avatar Korra and Asami Sato in matrimony, commended to be honorable among all. If any person can show just cause for why they may not be joined together, speak now or let them hold their peace."

Kuvira stood, knocking her guards away, "Avatar Korra. I object to this marriage."

"What?" a collective 'what' was uttered by everyone in the wedding.

"Kuvira! Sit down or we'll-

"Wait! Kuvira," Korra stopped the White Lotus guards and stared down at Kuvira, "Why do you object?"

"These last two years I've paid the world back for my crimes. Every day I think about what I've done, and the people I've hurt," Kuvira looked at her hands, "But, I always think about you, Avatar. You helped me realize what I was doing, was wrong and-

Korra cut her off with a hug, "All you had to do was say thanks. You didn't have to stop my wedding," she looked at Kuvira and pushed a bang back, "I have to thank you too, for forcing me out of that fog I was in," she started walking back to the altar, "If you could sit back down, please, I have to go get married!"

Kuvira smiled and sat down, watching Korra hold hands with Asami again, "Ok, now anymore objections?" Tenzin asked. Meelo raised his arm, "Meelo put your arm down!" his father ordered him, "Ok let's go on."

Tenzin turned to Korra, "Avatar Korra. Do you take Asami Sato, to have and to hold, for rich or for poor, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do you apart?"

"I do," Korra answered.

Tenzin turned to Asami, "Asami Sato. Do you take Avatar Korra, to have and to hold, for rich or for poor, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do you apart?"

"I do," Asami answered.

Senna wiped a tear away and hugged Tonraq, as he turned around to glare at the sobbing Varrick. Bolin grinned from ear to ear with Pabu as Mako smiled to himself. Lin smiled to herself while her sister cleaned her eye with a hankey. Ikki and Jinora struggled to hold in their, "AWWW," while Meelo pouted. Hiroshi, floating over the wedding cried to himself.

Tenzin smiled to himself, "Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Korra looked at Asami and took a deep breath. She felt her cheek and Asami's hand on hers. They both thought of how warm their faces were, and moved their faces closer. Korra closed her eyes and turned her head sideways to kiss Asami.

She opened her lips and pushed hers against Asami's. She felt Asami slide her tongue in her mouth. She felt her wife's tongue with her own as their lips kissed.

Korra moved away from Asami as they heard the cheers of the audience, "How does it feel being married to the Avatar?"

Asami hugged her, "It feels amazing."

* * *

Amon wiped his nose on his sleeve, "I always cry at weddings."

* * *

**A/N I really hope you all like that kiss. I don't know if I wrote it well, but I love it when a story writes a kiss really well. An Heirress' Guide to Gay has the best kiss I've ever read.**

**BUT YES! These two Bi Balloons are married! And now all that remains is a remaining chapter where I wrap up everything else. Will there be smut? *laughs at the perverts with their tissue boxes* No. Afraid not. They do go to their house in the mountains to bump muffins but that's all I'm implying.**

**Anyways, I was gonna updates this hours ago but I had to march three miles in a parade. Real life sucks. But it was fun. My feet are dead though. Instead of reviews, give me feet so I can walk again. **

**I'm gonna take a small break after this chapter, so I can work on some videos. Then I'm gonna update Red Flowers Bloom and write a chapter for a new story. Then I'm going to finish Ghost Amon. Rejoice everyone.**

**Anyways, thank you guys so much for giving me the time of day to tell you all a story about a ghost trolling a bisexual. Have a good night. I'm going to bed.**


	12. Chapter 12

Zaheer was meditating in his prison inside the mountains when he opened his eyes, "Korra didn't invite me to her wedding. Oh well."

* * *

The next five minutes of Korra's life was a blur of cheers, hugs, and kisses. She grabbed Asami's hand and attempted to force her way through the crowd.

"Korra, I don't we can get through this crowd," through all the noise, Korra was able to hear Asami's voice.

"I can take care of this," Korra winked at her and held her close, "Hold tight."

Korra focused on her own energy and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and opened her glowing eyes.

Gusts of wind formed a sphere around the newly-wed couple, and Korra flew them to the top floor of Air Temple Island's tower. She let Asami down before leaving the Avatar State.

"So. How are you feeling?" Korra asked while catching her breath.

Asami hugged and kissed her wife, "I've never felt happier. I feel like, I'm lighter than air now! I. I can't describe it, Korra."

"Yeah. Even after everything that's happened, I'm just glad that, we're together at last," Korra smiled and kissed her back.

"Everything as in the ghosts or the past five years?"

Korra looked at wife dead in the eyes, "Yes."

They shared a laugh before looking down at their crowd, "We should head back down to our wedding," Korra started walking towards a staircase.

Asami grabbed her hand, "Or we could spend a few minutes up here," she winked at her wife.

Korra's face turned several shades of red, "Asami, until I'm convinced there are no ghosts left in our life, no."

* * *

Raiko was watching Varrick's Avatar Airship land when he realized, "Korra didn't invite me to her wedding!"

"You had eight meetings today, Mr. President, three more after the airship showed up," his secretary drolled.

"Oh, right. Ugh," he groaned.

* * *

Korra tapped glasses with Asami as they drank together, "Feels good, doesn't it?" Korra looked at her wife, raising an eyebrow, "Being married to the famous president of Future Industries?"

Korra cracked a smile, "I suppose the newspapers are going to have a ball calling me your trophy wife."

"As if they weren't already," Asami laughed with her wife.

Bolin walked awkwardly towards Korra and Asami, "Asami! Don't you think you should talk to Opal?!"

"Um, I don't think-

"I think you guys need quality time together!" Bolin pushed her towards the crowd and faced Korra," So Korra! Um. About what we talked about."

Korra crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at the earthbender, "You're not chickening out, right?"

"NO! I just uh, need, uh-

"Someone to push you?"

"No. Actually I need someone to tell me this is a good idea," Bolin took out a ring mold from his pocket, "Because objectively, this is a really bad idea."

"What is it?" Korra looked at it closely.

"It's a ring mold. I was going to put lava in it and if Opal said yes, she would airbend it so it hardens. It would be... .an engagement ring, made out of lava," Bolin stated matter of factly.

"Did Varrick invent it?"

"NO! BUT I APPROVED IT!" Varrick shouted at her while dancing with Zhu Li, "I WANT A THOUSAND OF THOSE IN THREE DAYS, READY TO BE MARKETED!"

"We need lavabenders, sir," Zhu Li stated as she was lifted into the air.

Varrick put her down and glared at the former Fire Ferret, "Can you work overtime?" Varrick asked him before he returned to dancing with his wife.

Korra regained focus of the plot, "So, you're going to propose to her?"

"Yeah! I am! I'm going to! Korra, I'm going-

Korra covered his mouth, "Shush, you're louder than the band."

"Oh right. I'm just gonna propose to Opal," Bolin hugged his best friend, "Wish me luck!"

"And that's when I thought, what if Republic City had more bridges? So that's why we built bridges everywhere," Asami tried desperately to make the situation not as awkward.

"Asami! I need you to stand in the crowd!" Bolin requested her to do.

"But you just asked me to talk to Opal-

"You need to talk to the crowd!" the lavabender turned to his love, "Um, hi Opal, can I just say this one thing?"

"Bolin? What do you have in your hand?" Opal asked.

"It's uh. It's not important right now," Bolin looked down at the floor and into Opal's eyes, "Opal. Every now and then I look back at that day five years ago when we first met, and I always smile whenever I remember seeing you for the first time. I think when I saw you, I fell in love at first sight," he bended a few pebbles on the ground into his hand, "Ever since then, I haven't stopped thinking about you. After we fought Kuvira," Bolin, the easily distracted person he was, looked over at Kuvira getting bugged by Rohan, "Hi, Kuvira! Anyways, after we defeated her, and we were closer than before, every day with you was like the best day ever. Hanging out, traveling all over the world, helping people. It was amazing."

Mako looked at his little brother from afar, "He's finally doing it."

Opal looked on as Bolin spun the pebbles in the air, "Bolin, are you doing what I think you're doing?"

"Something awesome yet impractical? Yes," Bolin heated the temperature of the pebbles until they melted into lava. Bolin bended the lava into the ring mold, offering the mold to Opal while on his knees, "Opal Bei Fong, will you marry me?"

A crowd grew around Opal and Bolin, all of them waiting for Opal's response or making bets with Varrick.

Korra smiled at her former Fire Ferret, "C'mon, Opal. I know you want to say yes."

Opal put her arm on Bolin's shoulder, "Bolin, I love this but, what is the lava supposed to be?"

"Um, it's supposed to be an engagement ring, but you have to airbend it until hardens. But only if you say, yes?" Bolin looked up hopefully at the airbender.

Opal smiled and blew gusts of wind at the lava, hardening it to a dark black earth, "Yes, Bolin! I will marry you!" Opal hugged him as he had the look of a dazed man.

"Ok, I honestly didn't think I would get this far. What do I do now?"

"PUT THE RING ON HER FINGER AND KISS HER!" Lin yelled at the boy from the crowd.

Bolin bended the ring out of the mold, "Ok. let's just put this finger on your, wait," Bolin tried putting the ring on Opal's left ring finger, "Oh no."

* * *

The Dead Lotus and Vaatu looked up from their Pai Sho game as they all heard a loud screaming, "Was that Bolin?" asked P'li.

"What's he screaming about?" asked the ghost of the Dark Spirit Vaatu.

"You aren't going to believe this, he made this ring out of lava in a mold, but the ring was too big for her hand!" Ghazan laughed while looking through a spirit telescope, "Remind me not to that when I propose to someone."

"You can't even bend, so what would it matter?" Ming-Hua asked.

* * *

"Zhu Li take a note. When we make these things, make sure the molds have nine different ring sizes. We don't want this to happen to some poor fool like Bolin," Varrick pointed at the groveling Bolin.

"IT WAS A PERFECT IDEA! EVERYTHING WAS GOING AWESOME! I DIDN'T SPILL THE LAVA! I DIDN'T HIT HER WITH PEBBLES! I DIDN'T GET THE RING STUCK!" Bolin cried in an earth dome he created, where he thought no one could hear him, but he was very wrong, as people did hear him.

"Bolin we can hear you!" Su stated the obvious.

Bolin emerged from the earth dome, "So, Opal. Um, we're still engaged right?"

"Of course," Opal hugged Bolin and kissed him.

Everyone in the crowd cheered for the Earth and Airbender couple, "Bolin is going to father the next generation of airbenders," Tenzin wiped a tear off his cheek, "I've never been prouder of him."

"Or he could father a family of Lavabenders," Pema contradicted him.

"Pema, please. I don't need to lose anymore sleep,"

"AND I'M HAPPY TO ANNOUNCE THAT TENZIN WILL BE PAYING FOR MY WEDDING!" Bolin shouted.

"WHAT!? I'M NOT," he stopped himself, "Oh right. I remember. I promised him anything. Get our accountant on the phone, he's going to have some fun."

* * *

Kuvira sat at a bench next to her guards, "You guys want to go to the buffet? I'm getting kinda hungry."

"I could go for some grub," the guard agreed.

Their plans were halted as Rohan stood before them, "I was promised a dance by the eyebrows lady."

The guards looked at each other, "You do know, she's a convict, right?"

"And you're aware that there are enough powerful people to take on Kuvira," Rohan argued with the guard.

"Is your authority being challenged by a child?" Kuvira asked.

"Yes, but it's Aang's grandson. What're ya gonna do?" the guard asked.

"You have no spines. Come child, let's dance," Kuvira walked with Rohan to the dance floor.

"She's right," the guards agreed.

Korra watched Kuvira dance with Rohan, "I've seen ghosts today, but Kuvira dancing with Rohan, is one of the weirdest things I've seen."

"Should we join them?" Asami asked.

Mako apprached the couple, "I just remembered, you electrocuted me! And your dad possessed me!"

"Right. Sorry about that, but my dad wanted-

"Wait, your dad showed up?" Korra interuptted.

"He wanted to walk me down the aisle," Asami explained.

"I don't mind being the middleman, but your dad left something,"

"What did he leave?"

"A memory of his. I know this because it's changing your diaper!"

"WHAT!?"

"I remember it vividly! 'Oh little Asami, I gotta change you every hour,' and I saw your butt!"

"NOT MY BUTT!" Asami yelled.

"Wait, Mako. How did her baby butt look like? Are our children going to have great baby butts?"

"You've seen her butt! You know what it'll basically look like!"

* * *

Hiroshi looked down on the bickering group, "Oh, Asami. How I'll miss you."

"Hiroshi?"

"I'm coming. Just, taking one last glance at our daughters," he smiled at his wife before fading in the moonlight with her.

* * *

"Jinora, what are you shaking about?" Pema asked.

"I just had this awful memory of accidently falling into a compromising position with that electric rods man who worked for Amon. It was... horrifying," Jinora shivered.

Pema stood confused.

* * *

As the night went on, more people danced, talked, laughed, and sang. Air Temple Island, a symbol of peace and meditation was ironically the loudest place in Republic City. To the point that Tenzin was getting annoyed.

"I know I was going to host this party, but it's going on for too long," Tenzin drank tea to calm himself.

"Well that's what you get when you have Wu and Varrick in the same party," Kuvira stated while Rohan slept in her lap.

"Wait, why is Rohan sleeping in your lap?" Tenzin demanded.

"This is where my legs are chained, and your son started sleeping here," Kuvira ran her fingers through his hair, "I think he has a crush on me," she looked at Tenzin, "The feeling is not mutual, don't worry."

"Good. Is he the reason why you're here?" Tenzin asked.

"Yeah. I was added to the guest list, and your son sent a request to bring me here,"

"I see. Well. I didn't know that. I'll have to discuss this with him later," Tenzin added.

Mako watched his brother dance groggily with Opal, "Opal, when we get married, can it be at Zaofu?"

"Yes, Bolin. And when we get married, can it be on a sea of lava?" Opal yawned.

"I can manage that. How many kids do you want?"

"Can we have twice as many kids as my mom had?"

"I can give you three times as many! One half will be earthbenders, and the rest will be airbenders!"

"Can we live in a sky house?"

"Yeah. A sky house!" Bolin passed out.

"A sky house, huh?" Varrick asked himself, "Zhu Li write that down and smack me for not coming up with that idea."

Mako shook his head and walked over Wu's sleeping body, "I'm getting too old for this," he shrugged while pulling out a pipe at a railing

"I didn't know you smoked," Korra approached him.

"I started picking it up for a tough cop look," he lit his pipe and puffed some smoke, "Isn't as good as it looks."

"Yeah," Korra looked up at the moon, "So. What are your plans? After the wedding that is?"

"Go home, fall asleep. But jokes aside, try to be the next police lieutenant,"

"Sounds like a good plan,"

"And what about you?"

"The world doesn't need me right now. Until it does, I'm going to stay with Asami in Republic City. We should hang out more. Have a drink every once in a while. Try to be best friends again," Korra offered.

"I'd like that. And hey, ever gonna have an adventure across the world, I'll take a vacation away from my desk job just for you," Mako promised.

"Thanks, and if you need someone for a stakeout, well I'm sure Bolin would help but as we know he thinks they're more boring than they worth, but I'll help you too!"

"We'll have each other's backs," Mako patted her on the back.

"Yep," she agreed making Mako lurch forward with her pat on his back.

"Hey, I gotta go,"

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah, tell Tenzin I'll help clean up tomorrow!"

Mako waved to her, puffing in a cloud of smoke, "I don't even like smoking," he sighed, "I need a girlfriend," he threw his pipe over the cliff.

* * *

Korra jumped into Asami's boat before it sped towards the mountains that fed the baywater, "So, onto our new house!"

"The beginning of the rest of our lives!" Asami laughed, "You any idea what the Avatar needs to do to restore balance?"

"Well, besides a few countries in the Earth Kingdom glaring at each other, nothing much. Besides, this next week, it's just going to be you and me and nothing in the world is going to come between us. Especially, Amon,"

"Honey, don't worry about ghosts anymore," Asami grasped her hand, "Just relax."

"I wonder who'll be saying that in our house in the next hour," Korra asked.

Asami pushed a lever, "I can make that a half hour."

"And when we get there, I'll make it two hours,"

"You're on," Asami grinned as the boat gained speed.

Amon appeared in the water's reflection as it waked, "Two hours? That's ridiculous!" Amon waved to the fourth wall, "Goodbye everyone."

* * *

**A/N Thus ends, the Ghost Behind the Mask. The only ghost that didn't show up was the Earth Queen. I was thinking about it, but the only joke I could do is that she haunts her assistant in his sleep, but I figure she already did that without being a ghost. **

**But guys thanks so much for reading this story, it means so much to me. This story has become a mix match of comedy, trolling, romance, drama, darma, and what I read in a book that was called humor. **

**I'm glad I could tel you my story of a ghost trolling a bisexual Inuit at her wedding to a Chinese-Japanese Woman, and funny I just saw Kill Bill yesterday where Lucy Leu beheaded a dude for questioning her ethnicity. Which was awesome when she explained her plan in English while her French-Japanese friend translated to the Japanese dudes.**

**I was going to reference Final Fantasy X with Hiroshi and his wife fading into pyreflies, but I thought, eh. No one would get it. **

**And yes I referenced Cactus Flower with Mako smoking a pipe, you dig? **

**Special thanks to Silver Titanium for making me turn this story from a one shot into my first series, and thanks to the FrozenCrank for always reading my updates. Thanks to Korrasami88 for also reading it and inspiring me to add Vaatu to the story, which I thought was funny. And everyone who's written a review. I love reading them so much, even the haters. I love reading hate. It makes me laugh.**

**Where will I go now? To RWBY, and maybe back to Korra some day. I still love the series to death and always will. Korra is a fantastic show, that I believe is at the least equal to the original show, and at the most even better. Zhu Li, Kuvira, and Asami are my favorite characters in case anyone was curious. But Korra is still a beautiful and wonderful show with amazing characters that I wish were real so I could give them hugs. I could rewatch Avatar and Korra a hundred times, and I'm positive I would still never tire of them.**

**If ffnet would let me, I would link you guys to the ending theme of Korra on Youtube. That song, is one of the most beautiful songs I've ever heard. I think it's along the same par as the Jolly Roger Bay theme from Super Mario 64. **

**Guys, I could go on forever, but the bottom line is, thanks for reading this story and thanks to the people who made Korra. Goodnight guys. And let the fourth wall come down because Ghost Amon just infected your hard drive unless you share this with ten of your friends. If you don't, Ghost Amon will haunt your wedding like he did Korra's!**


End file.
